


Hot Arabian Nights

by DeltaSmutSPD (Psyga315)



Category: Aladdin (2019), Aladdin - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/DeltaSmutSPD
Summary: Sometimes two men just wanna beat some meat, one needs a hand and the other gives him his foot.
Relationships: Aladdin/Jafar (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Hot Arabian Nights

Aladdin's cock as now as stiff as a statue. Aladdin tried working his shaft, but he wasn't feeling the build up. It felt more like rubbing a salami...  
  
"Give me a hand!" Aladdin said to Jafar, topless and sitting on the same bed as him.  
  
"How about my foot?" Jafar extended his leg to Aladdin's dick and rubbed it against his soft sole. His toes wriggled underneath the tip of Aladdin’s throbbing penis. He got his other foot on the dick and began to jerk Aladdin off.

“Jaf-aaaaaaar!” Aladdin’s seed flowed out of his dick and all over Jafar’s feet.


End file.
